


The Thanks We Get

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, post movie scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Ethan, Brandt decides to thank Benji for saving his life. But when he stumbles on an unexpected scenario, he winds up returning the favour much sooner than expected. Set directly after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thanks We Get

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Thanks Ethan." Benji shook his team leader's hand and after a brief glance at Jane and Brandt, he began to walk away. While his comment had been made in jest, deep down he really hoped that this next mission would not be as bad as what they had just faced. As relieved as he felt knowing that he had saved Brandt's life, the idea of killing someone wasn't something he wanted to become a regular thing. He wasn't like some agents, who by now could kill someone and not feel a thing. Benji knew he had done the right thing by shooting Wistrom, but it didn't stop him from feeling anything. He felt no regret for what he did, but he did feel something. Some unnamed emotion. He wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't sit right with him. He had taken someone's life and he could imagine that would be something he would never get used to.

As he wandered along the water's edge, he wondered if Ethan ever felt like this. Or maybe Brandt. Had he killed anyone before? Surely if they had been in his shoes, they would have understood when he had tried to explain the effect it had on him. Maybe it was just him. With a sigh, he kicked a stone and turned a corner, heading in the direction of his apartment. Fortunately, it was a quiet street so no one would bother him.

Continuing his train of thought, Benji remembered the moment when he had been cut off earlier. His inability to sleep may not have seemed like a big issue when comparing it to potential nuclear war, but if they were on a mission and something happened because of Benji's lack of sleep, he was certain they would have something to say about it. With another sigh, he rubbed his hands over his face. Was he making a bigger deal out of this than necessary?

"Hey man." Benji looked up, startled, at the voice and saw a man standing in front of him.

"Hi." Benji smiled and tried to walk around him, however the man merely stepped with him, blocking his way.

"Got any change?"

"Uh, sorry mate, I don't." It wasn't an outright lie, really. All he had was a few twenty dollar notes and he wasn't giving them away. The man scoffed.

"Wrong answer. _Mate_." As he mimicked Benji's word, the man pulled out a knife, causing Benji to step back as his heart skipped a beat. As he moved, however, he bumped into someone behind him, who promptly grabbed his arms, effectively restraining him. He pulled in an attempt to get away, however the man was a good head and shoulders taller than him and at least twice as wide.

This was so not good.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After Brandt had said goodbye to Ethan, he wandered incredulously in the same direction as his friends. It was going to take a while for the information to sink in. After blaming himself for so long, it was a shock to find out that he really did nothing wrong. Glancing up at the sky, he let out a breath and smiled; it really felt like a weight had been lifted. He pocketed the phone and headed in the direction he knew Benji would have taken. After the mission ended, they hadn't really had chance to talk and they had gone their separate ways while the air cleared. He wanted to buy the tech a beer to thank him for saving his life in Mumbai. It was the least he could do.

Turning the corner into the next street, he was greeted by a horrific sight. Two men stood on the sidewalk with another man pushed up against the wall. He wasn't able to see the victim due to the large man restraining him being in the way, but when he caught a glimpse of the knife that was being pressed up against his throat, Brandt knew that he had to do something.

"Hey!" he shouted, beginning to run towards them. He saw the attackers look up – he noted the split lip on the man holding the knife – before letting go of the man and running; one of them carrying what looked like a wallet. As Brandt saw them disappear around the corner, he turned his gaze onto the man, who had slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Benji?" Brandt rushed to his friend's side. Other than a small cut and some bruising around his left eye, he seemed uninjured. Just shaken. "You ok?"

"We save their arses…" Benji breathed. "And this is the thanks we get…"

"Yeah, well like you said, they're completely oblivious. Are you ok to stand?" When Benji nodded, Brandt grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." Benji placed a hand tenderly to his eye and winced. "Stellar timing, by the way. I have to ask, though, why are you here?"

"Well, I _was_ hoping to say thanks for saving my life." Brandt looked the tech up and down. "Saving yours wasn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah?" Benji raised his eyebrows and gave a small laugh. "Well, I'll consider myself thanked. What were you thinking?"

"I was gonna buy you a beer."

Benji smiled. "Sounds great. Shall we?"

"Ok. After you." Brandt motioned for Benji to lead, closely watching to make sure he was ok.

"Oh." Benji turned. "You're still buying." He held out his hands with a smirk and winked. "No wallet."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
